bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 142
is the one hundred and forty-second chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Tamaki Amajiki ties up Yu Hojo, Toya Setsuno, and Soramitsu Tabe with one of his tentacles; the wrapped up tentacle is releasing a small dosage of poison, causing the three Eight Bullets to become paralyzed. Lastly, Tamaki removed their masks and begins walking away. Battered and tired, Tamaki hopes that everyone else was able to get away safely. Succumbing to his wounds, Tamaki falls to the ground and before becoming unconscious, sees a face in the distance. Running towards their objective, Eijiro Kirishima cannot help but feel worried for Tamaki, with which Izuku Midoriya agrees. Seeing their worried looks, Fat Gum encourages the young Heroes by saying that the mark of a true man is to have the ability to completely trust someone who has their back. Eijiro feels better while Izuku is surprised that Eijiro changed his mind so easily. Sir Nighteye spots a staircase while Shota Aizawa is concerned that Mimic, who has been manipulating the underground labyrinth, has not made a single move against them yet. Since they have been getting through the underground labyrinth without encountering any obstacles, Shota assumes that Mimic is unable to manipulate the entire labyrinth at once. Shota concludes that Mimic is busy dealing with the Police Force above them and Lock Rock summarizes that Mimic's Quirk's range of control is limited. Shota hypothesizes that Mimic's range of control depends on where his body is at the time, moving around the surface of the walls and then in a particular area, starts manipulating it. Mimic looks inside the room where Tamaki was battling Hojo, Setsuno, and Tabe. Mimic is surprised that Tamaki was able to defeat the three Eight Bullets. Meanwhile inside the Shie Hassaikai's headquarters near the entrance to the underground labyrinth, Bubble Girl and Centipeder have defeated and rounded up the yakuza. One of the yakuza mentions that the Heroes should have cooperated, to which Bubble Girl replies that he is crazy for thinking that. Another yakuza mentions that they are all quite sane and if they had cooperated with the Heroes, Overhaul would have killed them in an instant. Bubble Girl remarks that they are referring to Chisaki. One of the yakuza mentions that Chisaki started using the name "Overhaul" after he fell and became like that. The yakuza state that their boss was once a noble yakuza, looking for a way for the yakuza to live in today's world and he resented the fact that the Shie Hassaikai have been designated as a villain organization rather than yakuza. The yakuza mention that they were all devoted to the boss, but their new boss who has given himself a villain name and started taking in actual villains into their group, fear that this may be the beginning of the end. Bubble Girl assumes that Overhaul is quite hated and asks if they did not think he would be caught, to which the yakuza agree. The captured yakuza mention that the ones who do not think about or care about the consequences are strong. In the underground labyrinth, Shota is attacked by a piece of manipulated wall, courtesy of Mimic. Shota deduces that Mimic is angry at him for figuring out the mechanics behind his Quirk. Mimic prepares to shove Shota into another room using the slab of manipulated wall, but Fat Gum shoves Shota out of the way because the Heroes need him. Fat Gum is thrown into another. As Fat Gum gets up, he is surprised to see that Eijiro is with him. Eijiro tells Fat Gum that he was also trying to protect Shota as well but once he did, he was swallowed by Fat Gum's Quirk. As they get up, Fat Gum states that they should brace themselves. Suddenly, a large and muscular member of the Eight Bullets appear. Eijiro activates his Red Riot Unbreakable. Kendo launches rapid bullet-like punches at great speed, striking Fat Gum and Eijiro. Rappa stops and remarks that fighting with weapons such as guns and swords is boorish and believes that using such weapons is not fighting since they can automatically win using weapons. Rappa states that a true fight is when people use their own potential and strength to win. Fat Gum was able to mitigate the damages of the rapid fire punches thanks to his Quirk and asks Eijiro if he is fine. Eijiro was smashed into a wall and mitigated the impact thanks to Red Riot Unbreakable. However, Eijiro sees that his arms are bleeding and becomes shocked that Rappa's punches managed to break through Red Riot Unbreakable's defenses. Fat Gum counters with a punch of his own, but is surprised that his punch strikes a barrier instead. Hekiji Tengai notices that Fat Gum and Eijiro have Quirks that excel at defense and voices his disappointment to Rappa. Rappa strikes Fat Gum with another set of rapid bullet-like punches. Fat Gum was able to hold up but his body has bruises on it and is surprised Rappa could damage his own fat. Rappa is not sure about them excelling at defense since Fat Gum is barely standing, although he praises Fat Gum for not turning into ground meat right away. Fat Gum analyzes that the Eight Bullets standing in front of them have a bullet-like punch and barrier Quirks respectively and sees that they will be a problematic combination to deal with. Tengai remarks that they are shield and lance while Fat Gum and Eijiro are shield and shield. Rappa is disappointed that they will not have a fair fight since Fat Gum and Eijiro are not a good combination. Tengai notices that Eijiro can hardly be called a shield. Eijiro grimaces in pain after Rappa managed to break through Red Riot Unbreakable's defense. Eijiro is afraid that if Rappa punches him once more time, he will not be able to take it and is disappointed that he has not gotten stronger. Fat Gum encourages Eijiro to be unbreakable because if his spirit breaks as well, then they are done for, telling Eijiro that eliminating villains is about making them lose the will to fight and asks Eijiro what they will do if their spirits are broken before theirs. Tengai remarks that they intend to win against them while Rappa is satisfied that Fat Gum understands his beliefs. Having a bit more of confidence, Eijiro decides that they are going to crush their opponents and Fat Gum declares that they are going to get back to everyone else. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 142 fr:Chapitre 142